


The Eldian Hunter

by TheOneAndTheOne



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Attack on Titan/ Avatar: The Last Airbender, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dimension Travel, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Eldia (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fantasy, Fire Nation (Avatar), Gen, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shingeki No Kyojin/ Avatar: The Last Airbender, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan/ Avatar: The Last Airbender, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndTheOne/pseuds/TheOneAndTheOne
Summary: After Eren loses control of himself when fighting Annie in Stohess, they disappear into a mysterious new place where there are no Titans threatening humanity's fate. However, a war, this time among humans, is destroying this new World. Alliances and Betrayals will be made, and the fate of both worlds will now depend on both the Avatar and Eren Jaeger.AoT Season 4 Spoilers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Eldian Hunter

**The Eldian Hunter , an AoT x ATLA Fanfiction**

* * *

Chapter 1: Wall Rose, Goodbye

_Wall Rose: The Second-largest Wall that is between the Wealthier Wall Sina and the more Poverty-stricken Wall Maria. As of 845, Wall Rose is now the border between Human and Titan territory after the Fall of Wall Maria that same Year by the Colossal and Armored Titans._

* * *

_Year: 850 AD (AoT Year), 99 AG (ATLA Year)_

It had been several minutes ever since Annie revealed herself as the Female Titan in Stohess.

It had been several minutes ever since he was impaled inside the collapsed building as he heard the loud explosions in the distance.

It had been several minutes ever since Eren had begun attempting to shift into his Titan form, to no avail.

 _'None of this was supposed to happen. It was all supposed to go more differently, in a more positive way.'_ Eren thought to himself aloud as he coughed out some of the blood that was beginning to pool in his mouth, tasting the sour metallic taste of it.

 _'It was supposed to start with Armin asking Annie if she could help us out with sneaking me into the Underground so I could avoid getting taken into Military Police Custody._ _Afterwards, Annie would lead me, Armin, and Mikasa into one of the many entrances that led to the Underground District, where we would them confront and neutralize Annie without having no one die, and since we would underground, it would be impossible for her to transform, lest she wanted to commit suicide in hopes of being to only wound a few scouts. Then, Annie would be interrogated of her motives and her crimes against humanity; it was supposed to be as simple as that.'_

It wasn't supposed to end with Annie somehow catching wind of Armin's plan to lure her underground, and even then, they had made a backup plan to neutralize her if that happened, but they had never expected Annie to carry a ring with a small metal splinter inside it.

 _'None of it was supposed to happen, yet it did.'_ Eren groaned out.

It hasn't been the best day of Eren's life today, by a long stretch. He grimaced a bit in pain as he attempted to adjust himself a bit out of the rubble. As he laid here, trapped underneath the collapsed building, with a piece of lumber embedded in the right part of his upper chest area, Eren tried to collect his various thoughts together to make something coherent out of them, but it wasn't that easy when he could feel the rough texture of the piece of wood inside his lung whenever he tried to breath.

' _Annie is the Female Titan.'_ Eren kept remembering hearing Commander Erwin's voice as he told him those five words that made him blank out for a few seconds just a day prior to this. He still remembered looking at Armin in bewilderment as to why he would give such a far-fetched theory to the Commander.

' _Annie? As in Annie Leonhart, our comrade who trained with us all these years? Armin, what the hell are you talking about? Why would she betray us, where did you even get such a far-fetched idea?'_ He could remember thinking all those thoughts during the meeting as everyone waited for him to start yelling and saying that wasn't true. He could remember scowling at them for a split second for expecting him to start throwing a tantrum.

Eren let out a weak snort at the thought of that as he kept laying here, as the Scouts were struggling to stop Annie, or the Female Titan, as she was destroying Stohess District.

' _But, when I fought the Female Titan in the forest, she used a few fighting techniques that I had only seen a few times from only one other person besides me, in fact, that person was the one that taught me those techniques._ Eren slightly winced a bit at those thoughts as he struggled to try to correlate the Girl who despite being even more stoic than Mikasa, still helped him out in enhancing his own fighting skills, with the same creature that mercilessly slaughtered dozens of the Scout's men and women without a second thought. People with families waiting for them to return to Human territory safe and sound. Only to hear that they were ripped apart by a new kind of Titan.

' _Annie Leonhart is not the Female Titan, Armin! Just because she's stoic as hell and has blonde hair doesn't mean she's the Female Titan, Armin!'_ he remembered wanting to slam his hands on the Table and yell at Armin for having thought of something so far-fetched and stupid, but at the same time, he couldn't.

Not because Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, or Squad Leader Hanji were present there. No, it was because he already subconsciously knew that Armin's theory was valid at the same time he thought it was far-fetched as well. The Female Titan had used that fighting technique that only Annie could achieve with such finesse.

' _Annie's the Female Titan? Why? '_ Eren was only able to ask that.

' _Why would you think that Armin'?_ He remembered asking him while using every ounce of his willpower to not lash out. Not when the lives of many were at stake. Armin would then explain not only the same reasons that he himself had suspected of as to why Annie could be, no, as to why Annie WAS the Female Titan, but even more reasons to not suspect but to guarantee that Annie was the Female Titan.

' _And I still turned a blind eye and refused to believe them like an idiot. I can't even transform right now. Am I still doubting Annie to be the Female Titan? Is that why I can't transform?'_

He could hear the screams of people, civilians and scouts alike, dying or crying in pain because of Annie. ' _Even when we were almost a hundred percent certain that Annie was the Female Titan, I still gave her the benefit of doubt that she could prove us wrong, to prove that Armin was wrong, that she wasn't the Female Titan, outside of the entrance into the Underground.'_

_And she just fucking laughed her ass off. Like if it were some kind of joke to her. Of course it was for her. She played us all, especially me, who still gave her the benefit of doubt despite all the evidence in front of my eyes that contradicted what I was thinking of her. She played us all like fucking idiots all these years, our greatest enemy yet right under our noses all this time._

_Annie did all of this._

_Annie was the one who killed almost everyone in the Expedition._

_Annie was the one that killed all of Levi's squad without giving a single damn._

_Annie's the one that's currently destroying Stohess right now._

_'Jaeger, snap out of it. Annie was a liar that betrayed humanity. She only trained you so she could have more fun with her prey.'_ Eren snarled as he began to drag himself up, not giving a damn about the piece of lumber impaled through his chest. _No, that doesn't matter right now, what matters right now is to make Annie pay for everything she's done._ He clenched my teeth in anger and pain, both physical and emotional.

_Annie Leonhart is an enemy of humanity._

_Annie Leonhart must pay for what she has done._

As he kept thinking of Annie, he saw the familiar bolt of lightning coming right at him, and he gave his strongest scream possible, not of pain or anger, but the determination that he will not let anything stop him. He thought of one last thing as the Bolt hit his body.

Annie Leonhart must die.

* * *

The Scouts were finally able to deduce who the Female Titan was, in fact, it was Armin who figured it out. He noticed that Annie had Marco's ODM Gear instead of her own when she had it checked, the Female Titan also somehow recognized Eren's nickname, "Suicidal Bastard", something that only a few Cadets from the 104th Training Corps knew about, and Eren also mentioned that the Female Titan's fighting style was very similar to Annie's.

It doesn't help Annie's cause that the Female Titan also looks somewhat similar to Annie too. After having figured out who the Female Titan was, the Scouts tried to apprehend her discreetly by luring her into a trap the Scouts had set up inside Stohess District, but she had still somehow discovered their bluff and transformed. Some Scouts went to hold off Annie, as a few others went to go see Eren to find out why he still hadn't transformed into his own titan.

Jean soon arrived to find Armin trying to coax Eren, who was trapped under a collapsed building to transform. Apparently, Eren still couldn't subconsciously accept the fact that Annie was the Female Titan, and since he doesn't have any other reason to transform, he can't turn into a Titan. The two of them were forced to leave him behind to go fight Annie in hopes that he would snap out of it and transform.

' _Goddamn it Eren, can you please transform already?'_ Jean internally seethed as he attacked Annie along with the others after she was able to free herself from Squad Leader Hanji's trap. She soon began to run faster and Jean grimaced as realized he was beginning to run out of gas, forcing him to give up and land on a rooftop to save gas.

As he was wondering whether he should go back to Stohess's Military HQ for a gas refill or stay to help with Annie with my remaining gas, Jean saw something bright appear behind him from a distance and heard the thunder clap a few seconds later. Although for some this would sound very depressing since it would most likely rain, for him and probably all the other Scouts, it was the most beautiful sound they had heard today. He turned to see the familiar shape of Eren's Titan in the distance. Eren had finally shifted into his Titan form and was rushing towards Annie.

' _You finally decided to get up, you suicidal Bastard.'_ Jean thought in both relief and worry that Annie could win and kidnap Eren…. _again_.

* * *

_A few minutes later…._

Eren was finally able to transform into his own Titan after some difficulties and is fighting Annie in their Titan forms, but Annie was beginning to get the upper hand in the fight. Jean quickly rushed over a bit to see what was happening, and had arrived just in time to see Annie running away towards the Wall. He turned to see Eren knocked out into a building in his Titan Form.

" _Eren, you stupid Suicidal Bastard, ugh… Damn it!"_ Jean internally seethed as he was about to go to him and see if he needed any help, but he stopped and stayed in the building as Eren's Titan began shaking slowly, then quickly. Steam began to come out of his mouth as his skin was getting more orange. Jean stepped back a bit just to see Eren stand up abruptly.

Jean went back with the other Scouts who were chasing Annie as he figured Eren was okay and would be getting back into the fight, and as he was swinging with the ODM, he heard an ear-piercing roar coming from behind me. Jean turned around with a small gasp escaping his mouth.

Eren's whole Titan body was visibly burning, with a bit of fire appearing all around his body, and his eyes were glowing bright. Jean quickly reached the other Scouts as Eren began to chase Annie, but he was running in all fours.

" _Shit! Did he lose control of the Titan?!"_ Jean wondered as Eren tackled Annie into the ground and got on top of her as he let another deafening roar. He then grabbed Annie's Titan face and crushed it, causing her roar in pain before kicking him away into a building as she stood up and began to hobble her way to the wall.

" _Wait, why is she going towards the Wall? She doesn't have the strength to break down the Gate unlike the Armored or Colossal Titans, especially right now that she's even more weakened from her fight."_ Jean wondered internally before she stopped for a split second in front of the Wall before she stabbed the Wall with her right arm fingers and lodged her left leg into the Wall too. _'Wait… is she going to climb the Wall?!_

"Does she intend to climb the Wall?! Hanji cried out as Annie was doing exactly what the Scouts were thinking.

However, Eren had already gotten up and ran and grabbed Annie's right leg, dragging down Annie a bit from the Wall. She was able to finally kick him away, but at the cost of losing her right leg. Mikasa then rushed towards Annie with her ODM Gear. She cut Annie's fingers off, causing her to fall as Mikasa watched her. Jean then turned to look at Eren, who by now looked even worse. His skin was actually breaking apart from the intense heat and fire emanating from his body as Eren leapt into Annie's body as soon as it crashed into the Ground.

At this point, it was obvious that Eren had lost control of his Titan, and he wasn't even giving Annie a chance to fight back as he began to rip her Titan limbs off her. None of the Scouts couldn't help Eren, since he most likely wouldn't recognize any of them in the state he was in and could attack them, so they just stayed put in case Annie began to get the upper hand again.

Eren, who by now, had also grown fangs and claws, and his eyes were glowing with his skin cracking from the heating emanating from him, then proceeded to pin her down and began punching her to the point her Titan head and arm were gone.

The Scouts thought Eren would stop there and we would go arrest Annie, but Eren hadn't stopped. _'_ _Wait, I think he's gonna eat her!'_ Jean quickly realized as soon as Eren began biting down and clawing out her Titan's nape and the Scouts started yelling at Eren to stop, but it seemed that he was ignoring them or he had lost it fully.

No one wanted to go near him out of fear of agitating Eren even more. However, Eren suddenly stopped for no reason as he stared at Annie's human form. The Scouts were all confused as to why he suddenly stopped for no apparent reason. Suddenly, a bright light appeared abruptly, along with a high pitched sound, blinding the Scouts for a few seconds, causing them to close their eyes in surprise and irritation from the light.

When the brightness finally lowered a bit, they all opened their eyes to see some strange crystalline-like substance emanating from Annie and was covering her and was about to do the same to Eren, who was struggling to free himself from the Substance as it kept covering more and more of him. But then, the Scouts sudenly saw a small and quick shadow zip through right above them. They looked up to see Captain Levi swinging towards the two Titan-Shifters, however just as he was about to land on Eren's nape to free Eren, the brightness of the substance suddenly intensified as it grew into a dark color and stopped making noise.

The brightness then reappeared and a loud noise happened again, then a massive explosion was heard happening. As the smoke cleared and the brightness disappeared, the first thing the Scouts saw was that the Captain was no longer anywhere near the two, and instead, had crashed into one of the remaining stalls in the plaza a few meters away, with a huge cut in his chest and was most likely unconscious.

As they all went down to help him, they saw something that made most of their hearts drop. Both of the Titans had lost all their skin and muscle, and only the Titan's skeletons remained, but Annie and Eren weren't there.

 _'_ _Where are they?!'_ Jean wondered desperatley as he noticed that Mikasa had seen this too, and her eyes widened.

"Eren…" She murmured quietly as she stared at the Titan skeletons where Eren and Annie had fought.

She then suddenly aimed her ODM Gear into a building and swung up there. Everyone else besides Mikasa or Jean was too busy tending to the Unconscious Captain or examining the Skeletons trying to figure out where Annie and Eren went; Jean was the only one that followed her as he saw her running from rooftop to rooftop, searching desperately for what he assumed was Eren. After a few minutes, the other Scouts also joined her as they kept looking around for any sign of Eren or Annie. Mikasa eventually jumped down from a rooftop to the floor with her ODM Gear and sat down before curling up and started to shake.

"Ereh…" She started to tear up.

"Eeerrreeennn!" She cried out.

" _Eren… you stupid suicidal bastard, what did you do, please tell me you're still alive or something, please"_ Jean worriedly thought as he walked up to Mikasa. She was laying on the ground, trembling uncontrollably as she sobbed.

He attempted to reach for her but she slapped his hand away. Jean eventually just decided to screw it and just sat and sat her up before hugging her. She tried fighting back and tried pushing him away for a few seconds before stopping as he held onto her and gave up and cried quietly while covering her face with her hands.

 _'As stupid and annoying as Eren could be, he was still Mikasa's brother and he was also very special to her. She was right now vulnerable and it broke me a bit to see her in such a state like that. She always radiated seriousness, strength, and bravery. I can't stand watching her suffer like this. At that moment, I felt like protecting her from anything at all costs, at least until she could recover, that is, if we find Eren. Damnit Eren, please tell me you're still alive, we all need you… especially Mikasa.'_ Jean thought as he hugged her quietly in the ground as she cried into his shirt.

* * *

"So it's my fault!" Katara snapped at her brother Sokka after he ended up getting the two of them stuck in the bay. They had been fishing for food in our boat, but had gotten caught in a strong current that broke their boat apart, leaving them stranded there with no way of getting out.

"Huh, leave it to a girl to screw things up." he retorted, causing her to glare at him when he said that.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nutbrained- uhh! I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" She yelled at him.

"Ever since Mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" Katara added, but for a strange reason, he began to get a scared expression, but she didn't even care at that moment.

"I even wash all the clothes!" Katara continued.

"Have you ever smelled your dirty socks?! Let me tell you, not pleasant!"

"Uh, Katara, settle down!" Sokka replied more nervously, causing Katara to get slightly confused but ignored it and continued.

"No, that's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!" She ended her rant just as the two heard something cracking from behind her. She then turned around to see the reason why Sokka had gotten so fearful of her right then.

A huge column of ice behind them was cracking down the middle, threatening to collapse, which it soon did, pushing the piece of ice they were on away.

"Ok, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka muttered, but Katara was still too surprised by what I just did to continue arguing with Sokka.

"You mean... I did that?" She asked herself dumbfounded by what just happened.

"Yep, Congratulations." Sokka responded sarcastically to her.

The siblings then saw something bright blue coming from inside the sea, and it was becoming bigger and brighter. Both of them stepped back out of fear just as the surface of the water was broken by the thing. It kept coming out to the point it bursted out of the water depths completely and began to float in the water.

It was a huge somewhat round piece of ice that was glowing brightly. As their visions were getting used to the new brightness, Katara managed to make out what appeared to be a small figure in a meditating position. She then noticed that he had arrows in his head and arms.

" _Wait, could he really be an Airbend-, no…. it's impossible."_ She internally wondered as the figure suddenly opened its eyes, _which were glowing_.

' _Either way, that person could be in trouble!'_

"He's alive! We've got to help!" She told Sokka as she ran towards the sphere. Katara heard Sokka yelling and complaining about something, but she ignored him.

When they finally had reached the sphere, Katara began to hit it with her ice pick to try to break the ice. At her fourth attempt, the ice suddenly fissured out from the hole they made as steam and a huge light came out from above it. The siblings quickly backed away as the ice at the top of the sphere began melting, causing the sphere to collapse onto itself slowly. After a minute of intense mists and winds, the mist disappeared only for them to see what appeared to be a kid of their age walking out of the sphere, with his eyes and arrows still glowing.

Sokka pulled out his spear and pointed it at the kid, telling him to stop, while Katara was too interested in what the kid was going to do to tell Sokka to shut up. As the kid stood, he tried to take a few steps but he stumbled a bit before the glowing light in his eyes and arrows disappeared and he collapsed. Katara was able to catch him just before he fell into the solid ice ground and gently laid him in the ground. After telling Sokka to stop poking him with the butt of his spear, she finally gave the kid a kid a close examination of what he looked like.

He didn't have any hair, but rather, a huge arrow in his forehead that went down to the nape and beyond, he was wearing bright orange and yellow clothes that weren't really suitable for such weather like the Southern Water Tribe's. He also looked to be around her age, if not, a bit younger.

"Uggh." the kid began to groan as he slowly began to open his grey eyes. He gasped a bit when he saw me before he began to croak out a few words.

'I need to ask you something." He murmured to Katara.

"What?" She asked him.

"Please. Come closer." She then got closer to see what he needed to say.

He groaned a bit before suddenly opening his eyes widely.

"Will you go Penguin Sledding with me?" he asked her enthusiastically, with all the tiredness in his voice gone instantly.

"Um, sure, I guess." Katara responded, unsure at what was happening.

As Sokka kept interrogating the kid if he was a Fire Navy Spy, Katara couldn't help but wonder if he truly was an Air Nomad, since he practically looked like one. As she kept pondering, they suddenly were interrupted a loud groan coming inside the Ice Sphere. The kid quickly gasped and jumped inside the sphere, while the siblings ran across it to come face to face with something they never expected to see. Inside the Sphere, there was a massive animal with also a huge Arrow on its head extending downwards.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked him.

"This is Appa, my flying Bison."

Sokka gave out a snort. "Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister." He said while pointing at his sister, causing her to shoot him a quick glare. _'_

 _A Flying Bison?! I thought they were also extinct too!'_ Katara stood in shock as her mind raced trying to figure out a reason as to why there's a kid and his Flying Bison here in the South Pole's vast emptiness. Sokka then pointed his Spear at the kid and began interrogating the kid if he was a Fire nation Spy after getting hit with a bunch of Flying Bison snot, which Katara had no idea how Sokka came up with such a dumb idea.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure he's a Spy for the Fire Navy." Katara told Sokka sarcastically as she pushed him away a bit from the kid.

"You can tell by that evil look in his eyes." She continued. The kid shot her a lopey grin in response.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name." Katara told the Kid.

"I'm A-uhh, uhh, aaccchhooo!" He sneezed so hard that he blew off their hats off he jumped 10 feet into the Air. Eventually the kid landed back down a few seconds later and stood right in front of them again.

"I'm Aang." he told them casually, as if his super jump didn't matter or happen at all.

"You just sneezed, and flew 10 feet up." Sokka murmured in disbelief.

Aaang looked at him confused.

"Really? It felt higher than that." He calmly told us. Katara then came to a realization of who Aang was.

"You're an Airbender!" She told him enthusiastically.

He shrugged a bit.

"Sure am." He responded. However, Sokka wasn't sharing any of her enthusiasm.

"Giant Light beams, Flying Bison, Airbenders, I think I've got the midnight sun madness." Sokka muttered as he turned and began to walk away.

"I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." He added.

Suddenly, just as he said that, a new loud grumble could be heard coming from up in the Sky.

"Um, Aang, is there someone else you wanted to tell us about?" Sokka asked him. Aang shook his head confused too. "I have no idea just what that is." Aang added. The grumbling was getting more and more louder as the ground began to shake just like when the Ice Sphere came out of the water, only at a much stronger intensity.

"WooaaaAAHHH!" Sokka cried out as he slipped into the freezing water.

"Sokka!" Katara screamed as she tried to run over to where he had fallen to help him out, but the shaking was so great that she ended up slipped and crashed into the ground. Instead of getting up again, she decided to just stay laying in the ground until the Rumbling stopped.

As the shaking continued, a bright light began to appear a few dozen meters from them at Katara's right side, which eventually got so bright that they had to turn their heads away and close their eyes to avoid blinding themselves. Then, just as the shaking and the Rumbling stopped, a sound, similar to a roar of two things, was heard echoing throughout the sea.

* * *

The trio then saw the light a few meters away from them decreasing in intensity, before a huge boom sounded through the air, with a lot of smoke coming out from where the light had just been seconds prior.

As the smoke began to get cleared, they managed to hear something fall and make a grunting sound from where the light appeared. As Aang helped Katara get up and went to go help Sokka get out of the water, he noticed two silhouettes of two people right in the iceberg that the light flashes were on.

"Uh, Aang, what was that?!" Sokka asked him with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Um, I have no idea. It was just me and Appa." Aang told him as he kept looking at the silhouettes.

"Hey, I'm over here Aang- oh, wait a moment, are those…. two persons?" Sokka asked him whn he also saw what Aang was looking at.

Um, Aang, are they your friends?" Sokka asked, a bit nervous.

"Sokka, I already said I have no idea what is happening right now." Aang reminded him.

"Uh, right. Wait! They could also be Fire Navy Spies too!" Sokka barked at Aang as he pointed his spear at him.

They still couldn't really see who the Silhouettes were since they were still very far away, but they appeared to be unconscious. Aang just gave out a small sigh of exasperation at Sokka, but before he could explain to him again that he don't know who they were, Katara spoke first.

"I think they need our help." She said.

"Alright, let's go help them." Aang agreed.

"Wait, they could be dangerous, you guys!" Sokka cried out from behind them, but was just ignored.

"Ugh, Great. More flying boys and huge flying bison, can this day get any worse?" They heard Sokka muttering as he began to run behind them. As they were finally reaching the figures, one of them began to get up from the ground, causing Aang and Katara to stop for a few seconds to see what the person would do. The person then attempted to get up, and was able to stay standing for a few seconds before it abruptly collapsed into the ground again. After seeing that the figure was no longer moving anymore, they cautiously approached them. When we finally reached them, Aang's eyes widened at how they looked while Katara gasped a bit.

"Hey, they could be dangerous-" Sokka was about to start arguing again but Katara made him be quiet.

"Not now, Sokka!" Katara barked at her brother. As Sokka went to see the two people, he too also let out a small gasp at how they looked.

To put it in the most simple terms possible, they didn't look normal. It was a boy and a girl. Both of them had very pale skin, especially the girl, but what intrigued the Trio the most was the girl's hair. It wasn't black or brown or even brown-reddish, it was yellow.

They also notice their strange clothing attire. They were both dressed very strangely. They both wore a small jacket-like leather cloth that reached up to their midriffs, and the girl had a jacket-like cloth underneath that small piece of clothing, while the boy wore a shirt that was buttoned at the very top. But they both also had some strange machinery draping down both of their thighs that seemed to be attached to them by the leather strips covering their legs and upper bodies. The two of them also appeared to be around Sokka's age, if not a bit older.

 _'It's almost as if…. They don't belong here in this place. Strange.'_ Katara mused.

* * *

Eren couldn't remember much clearly… the last thing he could remember was him being inside of his Titan as he was getting up from the spot where the Female Titan kicked him into in his Titan form and the last thing he remembered hearing a loud roar coming from in him and he turned to her and that's it.

 _Annie… why? Why would you betray us? We trusted you, you were our friend!'_ Eren thought.

As he was starting to regain my senses, he felt himself cold and freezing like never before. He also felt so weak that h couldn't move any of his muscles.

 _'Wait, why am I not inside my Titan? Did Annie rip me out of it? Was I dying?'_ Eren turned his head around to see none other than Annie. She was also knocked out.

" _Wait, so if it wasn't her, then what happened?"_ He wondered as he used his remaining strength to try and get up, and stood next to Annie's crumpled form thinking about what he should do with her.

 _'I don't know if I should outright kill her now that she's weak or keep her alive so I can interrogate her to tell me what happened and where the hell we are right now._ ' Eren mused as the smoke around them began to clear away.

He suddenly heard some voices in the distance, and turned towards that direction and managed to see what appeared to be three people making their way towards him and Annie. At this point, he felt so weak and cold that he already knew he didn't have the strength to transform into a Titan or even limp away, so he just allowed himself to fall down and pretend to be knocked out just like Annie was. Even though Eren was faking, he could feel the deep sleep coming to him. He then suddenly felt someone press fingers into his neck.

"He's alive." A female voice said.

"Is she also alive?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, let's take them back to the village." A female voice responded.

"They could be hurt really bad from that fall especially," Another male voice added.

"Wait, they could be Fire Nation spies!" The first male voice said.

"No, they aren't, Sokka." The female voice replied.

That last part Eren remembered was someone picking him up with some struggle and that was the last part he remembered before dozing off again.

* * *

_'"Mom, mom?" I saw my mom laying in the rubble of our home. I rushed over to her and saw the debris trapping her. I also saw I was my 15-year old self._

" _I-I can do it this time, I got the strength!" I spoke to myself. I started using all my strength to begin lifting the rubble, which was starting to groan from the pressure._

" _Mom, crawl out!" I yelled at her._

_She began to slowly crawl out of the rubble when something happened. Something I didn't wish would happen. That Titan. The Smiling Titan. It was coming right at us. I told my mom to hurry up, but she couldn't do it faster. The Titan wasn't even paying attention to me, it was only reaching to get my mom. No, I'm not letting this happen again. I'm not letting it take my mom away again. I won't. I'll fight to my last breath. "I'LL FIGHT!" I roared before lunging at the Titan while biting my hand to transform into my Titan.'_

Eren abruptly woke up from the nightmare with a small gasp. He sat up a bit and looked around at his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was in some kind of massive saddle thing.

 _'I'm in-wait, this isn't Stohess District. There weren't any buildings or any greenery here. This place… it was full of cliffs made out of a strange substance that looked like ice…. wait, they are…. are actual Ice?! It's just like the icebergs in the North and South Poles from Armin's book!'_ Eren realized in horror, making him immediately stand up and began to frantically check all of his surroundings more closely and now he could see he was in a long, winding river, like from Armin's book also. He tried to take a step forward before suddenly collapsing into the ground from a sudden pain in his lower abdomen.

"Wait, you're hurt!" A female voice called.

Eren turned and saw a Girl. But her skin color was what shocked him even more. It was a light brown color he had never seen it before. She was also wearing a very strange-looking patterned puffy jacket. She also had a very strange hair design, with two strands of hair on each side of her forehead. As Eren stared at her trying to wonder why she looked so strangely, he suddenly felt something poking me in the back.

"Hey, don't try nothing funny!" Yelled a male voice from behind him.

 _Huh?_ Eren turned to look at a boy with the same skin color and jacket as the girl, but he had some strange, funny-looking haircut. And he was poking Eren with a spear, irritating him and making him scowl a bit. He abruptly snatched the spear away from him and got up and pointed it at the Boy and the Girl and Eren finally decided to find out where he was.

"Who are you and where am I?" Eren asked them defensively.

"We're friendly, we're friendly!" My name's Katara, this is my brother Sokka, and-"

"Hi, I'm Aang!" Cried out a kid dressed in bright colors on the way out front.

"And that's Aang, who is currently steering Appa." The girl quickly said.

"Uh, what- who's Appa?"

"The "Flying" Bison you're currently on right now?" The boy Sokka told Eren while pointing at the bottom of the Saddle.

After he said that, Eren began to notice that they were too high above the Water for them to be in a normal boat, and there was a massive saddle there. He craned his head a bit over the side of the Saddle to see what was underneath it. The first thing he saw was a big mass of fur, confusing him. Then that's when it let out a groaning sound and saw a huge creature's head turn to the right side, where Eren was currently looking. He gasped and stepped back from the edge, but he soon felt himself losing balance and falling off the Saddle with the last thing that Eren remembered was him falling head-on into a broken piece of ice floating in the river.

* * *

When the rest of the Passengers on Appa looked to the side of Appa, the boy had crashed into a floating piece of ice in the river. And he was bleeding from the head badly.

"I told you he was a Fire Navy Spy, Katara!" Sokka exclaimed to her.

"Sokka, can you be quiet?! He obviously was scared of what was going on too. I'm betting you would have reacted the same way he did if you were to wake up somewhere you didn't know surrounded with a bunch of random people!" She shouted back at him.

"Actually, I…. um…..never mind." Sokka tried to say something, but seemed not to after seeing her glare and instead jumped aboard with her to get the boy back in the Saddle.

"Um, Katara, shouldn't we do something about his head? He's bleeding pretty bad." Sokka asked her.

"I know, thanks for pointing it out, Mr. Obvious, I'm getting my emergency spare bandages." Katara replied to him annoyed.

As she began to wrap the Bandages around his head to stop the Bleeding, she began to notice some steam coming out of his head but didn't put much attention to it.

"Hey, um, is that Steam coming out of his head?" Aang asked Katara too.

 _'Now that I looked at it again, there was visible steam coming out of his head, along with a small sizzle-like noise.'_ Katara wondered.

"What the- what is he?" Sokka asked as he stepped back a bit in surprise.

"I don't know Sokka, but he's hurt really bad, let's take him back to the Village along with that yellow-haired girl. Maybe he could explain himself when he wakes up." Katara replied.

* * *

_A few minutes prior..._

As he saw the bright light extend high into the Sky, Zuko's hopes soared higher than ever in the last three years.

"Finally. Uncle do you realize what this means?" He asked his Uncle with some enthusiasm slipping from his words.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh replied, making Zuko rolled his eyes internally and turned back towards the light.

"It means my search…. It's about to come to an end." He stated, hearing his Uncle groan in disappointment, but he continued speaking anyway.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!" Zuko added.

"Or it's just the Celestial Lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine Tea?" Iroh asked him, frustrating Zuko at his ignorance.

"I don't need any calming Tea! I need to capture the Avatar!" Zuko shouted at him angrily before turning to the Helmsman.

"Helmsman, head a course for th-" He didn't get to finish his statement as the sky suddenly turned bright again.

A light that was much brighter was descending from the sky and was landing near the same area the first light was shining from. When the light landed in the ground, the area it landed in turned dark as night for a few seconds before the light suddenly reappeared much brighter, causing everyone outside the in the Ship's deck to cover their eyes as they heard a loud screeching noise that sounded like a roar coming from there before the second light disappeared, only leaving the first original light.

"What was that?" Zuko asked aloud, although he figured no one knew either.

"Prince Zuko, I don't think it's a good idea to go there, who knows what there could be over there." Iroh told him.

"No! This may be my only chance at finding the Avatar and regaining my honor." Zuko told him.

"I'm pretty sure there will be many more chances for you-" He began to speak again before Zuko interrupted him.

"I'm not willing to take chances at losing him forever, Uncle." Zuko stated, making Iroh simply sighed in disappointment again, but he ignored him.

"Helmsman, set a course for those lights!"

* * *

Eren felt his eyes open up to a light-blue ceiling. He felt somewhat warmer than when he first woke up, and he noticed that he was wearing a different jacket. He looked down at his chest, and sure enough, he was wearing a jacket similar to those that those two kids were wearing.

 _'Wait, where am I?!_ Eren whispered to himself.

He quickly got up and checked began to check his surroundings. He saw he was in a room made of some cold emanating substance. As curiosity got the better of him, he got up and walked over to part of a wall and touched it.

" _Wait, is this Ice, but how? There's no place within the Walls where this much Ice can be grown without it melting… wait…. within the walls… Shit!" Eren_ quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some footsteps coming. He rushed over to the bed and laid there pretending to still be knocked out as many thoughts rushed through his mind.

 _'Did Annie somehow manage to kidnap me and make it out of the Walls? Wait, but how are there people here, everyone outside the Walls is dead. The Titans ate them. Yet, it looks like I'm in some ice structure. From what I remember from Armin's book, there were places in the extreme reaches of these lands known as the Poles, where the ground was only frozen ice with one or two rivers nearby, but the Poles were also apparently too cold for people to survive there permanently._ " Eren internally thought as he heard the same girl from when he first woke up. He could remember her saying that her name was Katara or something closely familiar to that. He heard her grabbing something before walking up to him and gently touched his head. Eren was confused at first as to what she was doing until he finally remembered what had happened prior.

 _'I lost my balance and fell into the River when I first woke up head-on. I must've cut or injured myself internally, which would explain my drowsiness.'_ Eren figured as he then heard a gasp escaping the girl's lips.

"H-how did it heal that f-fast?" He heard her whisper. He ignored her and kept pretending to be unconscious. He could already figure that his Titan-healing was the one behind this.

"Who are you?" She murmurred, making Eren rolled his eyes internally as he impatiently waited for her to leave so he could keep investigating. He then heard another set of footsteps enter the room.

 _'Great.'_ Eren muttered in his mind.

"Hey, Katara, I've heard of Waterbenders that could heal really bad cuts in just a minute, maybe he's one of them?" Eren heard one of the Male voices from when he first woke up speak.

 _'He doesn't sound at all like that Pony-Tailed Guy that was poking me with his spear, the voice must belong to the kid riding the beast, what was his name, Ang, Uung… Aang! That's his name. What kind of name is that? Why do they all have such strange names?'_ Eren wondered to himself.

"Yes Aang, but he was unconscious this whole time, and besides, no Waterbender could have possibly healed a wound this severe at this speed. Also, it would've left a small, but visible scar. I can't see any scar here." "Katara" said to whom Eren guessed was Aang. He then heard them say something else, but he was beginning to feel drowsy once again to pay attention to what they were saying. _'Although my Titan-healing healed the cut, I must still have some bad internal injuries. I'm not worried, since I'm sure my healing will also fix that although I don't know if I have the strength to get out of here right now.'_ Eren reasoned with himself.

The last thing he remembered before falling unconcious once again was wondering: _'What is a Waterbender?'_

* * *

_"If you think reality is just living comfortably and following your own whims, can you seriously dare to call yourself a soldier?"_

-Eren Jaeger

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this idea for an AoT x ATLA Crossover because I just noticed that despite both shows being quite popular, there's barely any Crossover Fanfics about them, and so why not write one then? And I also I intend to finish this thing up, so no worries.  
> -TheOneAndTheOne


End file.
